


Punching Modern Nazis

by Valerie3



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: August 2017, Captain America punching Nazis, Charlottesville, Coping mechanism, KKK, Nazis, Virginia, White Supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie3/pseuds/Valerie3
Summary: I'm sure most people have heard about the recent events in Charlottesville, Virginia involving the white supremacist rally. This little fic is one of my ways of coping with the news. I decided to let Captain America have a turn pointing out how ridiculous and awful this whole situation is.





	1. Chapter 1

“Fuck this shit,” Captain America said, staring at the television screen full of images from last night of white supremacists in Virginia. “They didn’t even hide their faces. Look at them.” And indeed they were dressed in ordinary clothes, their torches even illuminating their faces for the world to see who they were. The screen then switched to images from that day’s rally and protests.

“And no surprise, but the cheeto in office is remaining oddly silent, even with today’s huge white supremacy rally,” Bucky said, gesturing at the T. V.  from his position on the couch next to Steve. “Oh wait, here’s something. ‘We ALL must be united & condemn all that hate stands for. There is no place for this kind of violence in America. Lets come together as one!’”

“Really? That’s all he said?”

Bucky refreshed the Twitter page. “Yup, that’s it. No condemning neo-Nazism or white supremacy. He just wants everyone to get along.”

“So he’s saying let’s go back to how things were when minorities didn’t protest, white supremacist rule wasn’t challenged, and people gladly went along with racism, sexism, and other oppression even more than they do today,” Steve said, the remote control in his hand starting to compress on itself as his grip got even tighter.

“Basically.”

“Remind me, what year is it again?”

“Seventy years past when these bastards supposedly stopped existing,” Bucky said.

“Yeah, just wanted to double check and make sure I didn’t somehow regress to our past.”

“Nope, they’re still there on T.V. The color T.V. in our living room, I might add,” Bucky said.

“And the cheeto’s refusing to call out the real Nazis?” Steve asked, his tone incredulous.

“Yup. And this is after he’s already called the FBI, CIA, and NSA Nazis. He’s not afraid of the word; he just doesn’t want to use it for actual Nazis.”

“Because he is one,” Steve said flatly.

“At the very least, he’s the dictionary definition of a white supremacist. Oh, hey, this is good,” Bucky said, his voice brightening.

“What?” Steve asked, peering over his friend’s shoulder at the phone screen.

“People are Tweeting that old comic of you punching Hitler, saying that it’s time to punch more Nazis.”

“I think they might be right,” Steve said, cracking his knuckles.

“Hey, guys, have you seen the news?” Tony asked, barging into their apartment. His gaze quickly went from Steve and Bucky’s tense position to the television. “Huh, I guess you have. Are we suiting up for this?”

Steve and Bucky exchanged a look. “Much as I want to invoke the Winter Soldier on them, I don’t know if we should,” Bucky said.

“Why not?” Steve demanded. “There’s literal Nazis out on the streets of Virginia right now. We should be there. Heck, we should have been there _last night_.”

“These are all civilians,” Bucky pointed out quietly.

“Those civilians have assault rifles,” Tony pointed out. “Or have you not noticed?”

“If we go there, people might get violent.”

“They’re _already_ violent,” Steve said.

“I read some of the accounts of those college kids last night,” Tony added. “The protesters got damn close to them with their torches.”

“Things are bad, but we don’t want to escalate it,” Bucky pointed out.

“Oh shit,” Tony said, his eyes on the television.

Bucky and Steve turned their gazes to the screen. The reporter started talking about how a car had just crashed into the counter-protesters.

“This is bad,” Bucky said.

“That’s it, we’re suiting up,” Steve said, heading toward the bedroom to change.

Bucky and Tony exchanged a glance before going their separate directions to do the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I really thought I was done with this story. But then I saw Chris Evans' tweets about the press conference, and I had to watch it for myself. And of course, I spent the entire time wanting to cringe and head desk. I think my mouth was actually open the entire time because I was that incredulous.

“A fine statement? What the fuck?” Steve asked, staring incredulously at the television screen. “You didn’t say anything useful Saturday afternoon.”

“He’s delusional,” Clint said from his spot on the loveseat next to Natasha. “He’s a delusional idiot. And why’s he going on about the facts? He still doesn’t know the facts. He’s still making up facts as he goes along, and it’s already Tuesday.”

The Avengers all exchanged looks of disgust and incredulity along with a few cusses as Trump began to talk about how the “alt-left came charging in” at the alt-right.

“He’s blaming the left?” Steve said.

“The hell?” Tony asked, just as incredulous. “He saw those videos and photos, right? He saw how the white nationalists had torches and machine guns? And how the guy ran his car into the left counter-protesters?”

“And even if it was true that the left wasn’t perfect, don’t we have a bigger issue here?” Bucky said. “We literally have Nazis in this country. In 2017. And they feel confident enough to walk down the street with guns and torches. And the thing is, people in charge aren’t doing a lot to stop them either. But when minorities do the same, especially people of color, they get killed and thrown into prison. That still happens to them even when they’re peaceful!”

“And now he’s talking about how more jobs are going to fix ‘race relations,’” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “Yeah. Jobs are great, but they’re not everything. People also want, oh, I don’t know, affordable health care? More money at their current jobs? White supremacists to stop existing? An end to the deaths of various minorities, including black people, people who are transgender, and others? Any and all of the above?”

Clint started snapping his fingers.

Tony rolled his eyes again as a smug smile crept over his face.

“Did-” Steve started to say, staring incredulously at the television screen, “did he just call white supremacists and racists ‘very fine people?’”

“He’s an idiot. He’s an absolute idiot,” Natasha said.

“Hey, Stark, got anything strong enough for me to bang my head against?” Bucky asked, ignoring his best friend in favor of the genius inventor also seated by them on the couch.

“You can use Cap’s shield, I think that should hold up. It might even give you a concussion if you hit it hard enough.”

Bucky shrugged. “Worth a try. Whatever can get this idiot out of my head.”

“You’re not using my shield for that,” Steve said wearily, rubbing his temple. “I already have to put up with the cheeto without a brain, I’d rather not have to deal with you too.”

“Do you have a better suggestion on how to cope with that man as the president?” Bucky asked.

“Ask the man ‘What the fuck?’ a dozen times?” Tony suggested.

“Or keep saying it at the T.V. since the idiot in office won’t pay any more attention to reason than the television will,” Natasha said.

“Impeaching the guy won’t do much good since he’s filled his office with other white supremacists,” Tony said.

“Can we all just sign a petition to bring Obama back? I liked that guy,” Clint said.

“We know,” Natasha said, giving her friend a small smile. “You wouldn’t shut up about him after the first time we met him.”

“He’s an awesome guy!” Clint said, his playful tone indicating this was a well-discussed topic for the two of them.

“Did I ever tell you about Pepper fangirling over him?” Tony asked the group.

“Really?” Bucky said. “I can definitely see that happen.”

“Yeah, he’s one of her idols,” Tony said.

“So much better that this current fucker,” Clint said.

“Language,” Steve said, his lips twitching.

“You’ve called him worse,” Clint protested.

“True. At least I’m honest when I’m a hypocrite,” Steve said, combating a smile.


End file.
